


Hang the Stars, Won't You Darling?

by GayCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has a Praise Kink, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, I think the entire Obikin fandom is set on a collective daddy kink spree, M/M, Praise Kink, Subdrop, Subspace, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Watersports, so why not add to it and jump on the fun :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: By the time they got back into the apartment, Anakin was just about ready to burst, but not on Kenobi’s watch.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Hang the Stars, Won't You Darling?

**Author's Note:**

> H...Hey there Obikin fandom...I see we've all been writing some Daddy Kink 'round these parts...Mind if I...add a little spice to it?
> 
> Welcome back my kinky friends, I am back on my utter bullshit, did you miss the like, few days its been without your dose of kinky word porn? Well here it is! A MAJOR thank you to ToolMusicLover who helped me brainstorm this whole thing, you're amazing!! I took some lines directly from our little brainstorming session! Everyone say thank you! And go check her work out damnnit. 
> 
> Now, with all that being said friends...
> 
> Enjoy the shitshow you horny sluts

When Obi-Wan first pitched the idea of a certain kink into their sex lives...Anakin was a little more than hesitant. Of course, he would try almost anything, he and Obi-Wan were very adventurous when it came to trying new things in the bedroom. To say Anakin was a little nervous was a bit of an understatement. As he got ready for the night ahead, his excitement and anxiety only spiraled. As he fixed his pink pleated mini-skirt in the mirror, his thoughts drifted. Once the skirt was fixed, he adjusted his white thigh-highs. He stepped back to admire himself in the mirror. His top was rather plain, just a white long sleeve crop-top, with a silver and pink necklace hanging from his neck, and a long black sweater. His skirt and thigh-highs stood out the most. Anakin stepped out of the bedroom, to be greeted with a star-struck Obi-Wan. 

“Oh darling, you look absolutely stunning.” Obi-Wan drawls, his fingers ghosting over Anakin’s lips. His thumb settles on rubbing at Anakin’s pink bottom lip, and he can only grin when his love’s breath hitches. Before Anakin can get any sort of plea, or whimper out, Obi-Wan is off of him in an instant. “Come along now dear, we must be off.” The ginger grins, holding his hand out for Anakin to grasp. Anakin pouts as he takes Obi-Wan’s hand in his own, as they almost silently exit the Jedi Temple, unseen by any prying eyes… 

The first bar they go to is rather tame, Obi-Wan orders them their usual drinks. For Anakin, a sugary concoction. “I swear I can feel the cavities already forming from it.” He grimaces. For Obi-Wan, just a whiskey on the rocks. They sat and drank, and while Obi-Wan only had one drink, he made sure Anakin had a second. They talked of many silly things, letting themselves enjoy eachother’s simple company and were soon off to the next bar with grins and smiles on their faces. The second bar was a little more hectic, more noise, more people, and to Obi-Wan’s displeasure, many more wandering eyes. 

As they walked across the dance floor, a hand grabbed at Anakin’s thighs. He yelped, as Obi-Wan followed the hand to its owner. In an instant, Obi-Wan threw a punch at the man’s face. Before Obi-Wan could land another hit, Anakin grabbed his lover’s arm. 

“It’s ok, you got him, I’m fine I swear,” Anakin says with a reassuring smile, trying his best to calm his love. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and nodded. “Right, dear. Let’s be off.” The ginger nods, letting himself be pulled across the rest of the crowded and loud dancefloor, to the bar stools. Instead of an alcoholic beverage, Obi-Wan ordered some water for Anakin and another whiskey for himself. Unlike Anakin, he could hold his liquor. It would take Obi-Wan quite a few drinks to be fully drunk, or unattentive. Besides, Anakin needed a break from any alcohol for now. Once again, they laughed, and just enjoyed eachother’s company. This time, Anakin started to squirm. Little shifts in his seat, or a barely audible whimper. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was getting a little desperate, he was never good at holding in any of his drinks. 

Obi-Wan leaned in to whisper against Anakin’s ear. “I can see you getting desperate little one...Be a good dear and wait a little longer.” He coos sweetly, as he pays the bill, and stands up to leave. “Alright darling, it’s time to go.” He grins, watching as Anakin stands up, and squeezes his legs together. He lets out a small whine, a wordless plea to go home, to leave, but Obi-Wan shakes his head. “No dear, we still have one more place to go to, you don’t want to end the fun as quickly as it stared do you?” Anakin shudders and hesitantly nods, as they head to their final destination…

By the time they got back into the apartment, Anakin was just about ready to burst, but not on Kenobi’s watch. He pressed Anakin against the wall and attacked his mouth, shoving his tongue deep into Anakin’s warm mouth. The boy in question squirmed underneath him. As Anakin squirmed about, Obi-Wan slid his hands underneath Anakin’s crop-top to toy at his nipples. His boy let out a desperate cry, as he starts to pant wildly. Obi-Wan chuckles as he watches Anakin fall apart just by his simple touches. Although that’s not the only thing driving Anakin crazy at the moment. As Obi-Wan busies his hands with Anakin, he thinks about what his next move will be.  _ Should he make Anakin wet himself here and now, against the wall, and watch as his piss dribbles down his legs, and catches on his thigh-highs? Should he make Anakin kneel before him, and watch as his little skirt get drenched? Or maybe he should take Anakin to the fresher, and watch as the pristine white tiles get dirtied, as the bright lights of the fresher illuminate Anakin, as he cries, kneeling beneath Obi-Wan?  _ The last thought entices Obi-Wan the most, so he decides to execute it. “Come now baby, take my hand and follow me,” Obi-Wan commands gently. He hears a whimper from Anakin but feels his lover’s hand entwined with his own. 

As they walk into the fresher, Obi-Wan clicks on the lights, and watches as Anakin stands in front of him, trembling, and awaiting his orders. Such a good boy he is. Kenobi grins, as he caresses Anakin’s face for a moment. The boy leans into the touch, but the sweet hold doesn’t last long. “Knees.” He commands, watching as his love drops in an instant to the cold white tiles below them. “Good boy, such a good boy for Daddy.” He coos, watching as Anakin pants on the floor, and starts to come undone. He’s such easy prey, for Obi-Wan to ensnare in his trap, with only a few words, and sparse touches, Anakin obeys in an instant, is ready to do anything Obi-Wan commands. Of course, it wasn’t always this easy, you must tame your prey after catching it. At first, Anakin would act bratty, act out, anything to get a punishment, and while punishments were always fun, Anakin realized that  _ behaving _ and being a good boy, was  _ so  _ much better. Anakin whined pitifully. Obi-Wan gently smiled and pressed a kiss to Anakin’s nose. “You’ve been so good for Daddy little one. So perfect. Go on darling, you don’t have to hold it any longer.” He encouraged. 

His breath caught in his throat, as he watched Anakin’s skirt turn a dark magenta, as Anakin’s squirming ceased. Obi-Wan’s cock pulsed at the perfect picture of his precious baby boy absolutely ruined, it sparked a deep fire in his stomach that couldn’t be doused. Anakin looked up at him with tears pouring down his face, with a hiccup, he mumbled, only for Obi-Wan’s ears to hear. “Daddy…” 

“Oh baby boy, you’re being absolutely wonderful for Daddy, I loved seeing you come apart like this, only for my eyes to see.” Obi-Wan groaned as he pulled his cock from his jeans. “See my love? I’m so pent up, would you like to see Daddy come? Is that what you want?” 

Anakin nods his head, “Daddy.” He mumbles, a sniffling mess under Kenobi’s gaze. 

“Oh yes darling, I know, I know.” He coos sweetly at his boy, jerking himself off at the delicious sight of Anakin, a sobbing, radiant,  _ exquisite  _ mess kneeling down at his feet. He feels himself getting close, and steps forward so that his cock is right above Anakin’s face. “Anakin.” He moans, as his cum spills onto his face. After a few moments of quiet breathing, Obi-Wan smiles down at his love. “See what you do to Daddy baby boy? This is all because of you, you’re such a good boy, I love seeing you like this little one.” As he finishes his words, his hands come to spread his seed all over Anakin’s face, mixing it with the stray tears on his face. With a decent amount of spare cum coating his fingers, he gently rubs his index and middle finger against Anakin’s lips. “Do you want to taste Daddy’s cum as a treat baby? Is that what you want, hm?” 

Anakin blinks up at him with glazed eyes and keens. “Please, please Daddy. Let me taste you.” He whines, opening his mouth expectantly. 

Obi-Wan sighs dramatically. “Hm...I don’t know baby...Do you think you’ve earned Daddy’s come?” He grins when he receives a breathy, and desperate little whine come from Anakin’s slick lips. Anakin pouts, and whines another time, more tears coating his face. Obi-Wan feels himself starting to harden once more, as he watches Anakin sob from not getting what he wanted. Obi-Wan decides to let up tonight, only because he doesn’t want Anakin to throw a little temper tantrum, which he knows he will if he doesn’t get what he wants. He’ll indulge him tonight. “Oh, how can I resist when my baby boy is so cute, hm? Who’s Daddy’s good boy huh?” Obi-Wan asks, sweetly. 

Anakin flushes under his praise. “Me Daddy? I try to be a good boy, always.” He whispers quietly.

Obi-Wan chuckles, as he coos once more. “Oh yes little one, you’re always my good boy. Now open wide, here’s your treat.” The ginger pushes his cum coated fingers into Anakin’s warm, wet mouth, and lets him lick and suck for as long as he’d like, he’s earned to take as much time as he wants. He watches, raptured as Anakin happily moans against his thick fingers. Tears are still falling from his face, and the sight couldn’t be more arousing. 

Soon enough, Anakin lets go of his fingers with a soft pop, and sniffles. “Daddy.” He calls, lifting his arms up and signaling his want to be picked up. 

“Ok baby, let’s get that icky skirt off of you and we’ll clean you up before we continue.” With that, Obi-Wan gets to work, crouching in front of Anakin as he takes a clean cloth and wipes Anakin’s face, all the while Anakin is still crying with want, softly sniffling as he constantly whines for Obi-Wan’s attention. “Oh yes baby I know, you want your turn to come. Daddy will only be a tiny bit longer, ok little one?” He winces as Anakin results to pouting. Better than crying. Once he discards of Anakin’s clothes he stands back up, and once again Anakin lifts his arms. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes with a smile, as he picks his lover’s lithe body up, and cradles him in his arms, as they head back to their room.

He places Anakin on the soft bedding and props him up. “What do you want hm? What do you need Daddy to do baby boy?” Obi-Wan asks, gently nuzzling his face against Anakin’s cheek as he waits for Anakin to find the right words. He knows speaking is hard for the boy, but he has faith he can do it. “You can do it, love, use your words baby.” He encourages, pressing kisses to his nape. 

“T...Touch.” Anakin mumbles out. Obi-Wan knows what he wants, he won’t push Anakin tonight. He’s already done so well, it was time for his reward after everything. 

“Ok angel, Daddy’s going to take care of you.” Obi-Wan purrs, letting his hands wander, as he kneels over Anakin. His hands eventually wander to stroke at Anakin’s painfully hard cock. As his boy bucks his hips, Obi-Wan ducks his head to suck at his pretty, perk nipples. Anakin lets out a wild moan at the two different sensations at once, and Obi-Wan can only grin. “Daddy loves making you so happy baby boy, spoiling you, loving you, giving you everything you could ever want. You’ll always be Daddy’s good boy, won’t you little one?” He watches as Anakin nods to the best of his ability, but is interrupted by a sharp gasp slipping past his lips.

“Oh, Daddy! Love you.” Anakin cries out, and Obi-Wan can tell he’s close. He looks so beautiful in the throes of pleasure, so wanton and open and blissful as he writhes from Obi-Wan’s touch. The ginger doesn’t think he’s seen anything so beautiful as the stunning man underneath him.

“And I love you, my precious darling. Now, cum Anakin, my perfect, beautiful boy.” He says softly, claiming Anakin’s lips with his own, as Anakin practically screams into his mouth. 

As Anakin settles down from his orgasm, Obi-Wan takes the time to simply gaze at him. Obi-Wan can’t get over how truly stunning Anakin is. How lucky is he to have someone that loves him so? Another one of Anakin’s millions of whines slips from his lips, as he wordlessly beacons Obi-Wan to come lay with him. Obi-Wan feels a tired laugh bubble from his chest, and slip from his lips as he and Anakin get comfortable under the covers. Anakin giggles against Obi-Wan’s chest as their feet touch. Obi-Wan can feel the satisfaction and sheer happiness radiating off of his love in beautiful, blissful waves. A finger comes to tap at his throat, and Anakin looks to him expectantly. 

“You want me to hum you a lullaby dearheart?” 

“Hum,” Anakin whispers, a sweet smile plastered across his face.

“Oh alright, you know I can’t say no to you, my love.” With that, Obi-Wan begins to hum an old love song about hanging the stars, as Anakin slowly drifts into sleep in his embrace. 

Oh how he loves this beautiful creature. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why are we all like, collectively horny for Obi-Wan? Is this the doomed fated of every Obikin shipper?


End file.
